


DRABBLE: You Raise Me Up (Harry/Ron)

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a beautiful song... and only one can butcher it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE: You Raise Me Up (Harry/Ron)

**DRABBLE:** You Raise Me Up (Harry/Ron)  
 **FANDOM:** Harry Potter  
 **PAIRING:** Harry/Ron  
 **RATING:** PG-13?  
 **WORD COUNT:** 298 words  
 **SUMMARY:** Such a beautiful song... and only one can butcher it.  
 **A/N:** Written during Drabble-a-go-go with [](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tqpannie**](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/) based on music prompts. Inspired by Josh Groban's 'You Raise Me Up'.

"Please tell her to stop shrieking!" Ron shouted over the din. Moaning Myrtle had recently taken to singing at the top of her lungs in the loo. When the Fat Lady in the portrait did it, they could at least threaten her with fire but how do you threaten a ghost?

"We can offer to off her again," Seamus said covering his ears. "She's making my ears bleed!" He, Neville and Dean ran from the Gryffindor boys' bathrooms as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Go on Harry," Ron said shoving Harry forward toward the door.

"Why me?" Harry hissed over his shoulder at Ron who was covering his ears, his lips pursed.

"She likes you and she's singing about you!"

When Harry pushed the door open he was met with Moaning Myrtle holding the toilet plunger singing, "You raise me up… so I can stand on mountains… you raise me up… to walk on stormy seas," at decibels no human or banshee could likely reach.

When Harry finally emerged from the bathroom, sweaty and panting, he pushed Ron against the door to their dormitory, tore open his pajama top and ravished the shocked red-head.

"Harry?" he asked nervously. Harry's mouth was doing wicked things to his nipples and he could barely form a coherent sentence.

"I shut her up," Harry said, his tongue tracing the line of fine, downy red hair below Ron's navel. "You owe me."

"Yes, but… oh god Harry… wait-wait-WAIT!" He held Harry's hands and pulled him to stand. "She's watching," he hissed.

"Oh," Harry said turning to look back at Myrtle who had now sat on the doorknob, her legs crossed, chin resting on her hand watching them intently. "It was the only way I could get her to shut up."  



End file.
